


And the reason is you

by shichan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Romanticism, Worst first date ever
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[...] dire che quel pomeriggio era stato un completo disastro sarebbe stato riduttivo.</p>
<p>Spin-off di "Still a long way to go".</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the reason is you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still a long way to go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009292) by [shichan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shichan/pseuds/shichan). 



> Questa è una delle prime due spin-off per due personaggi di "Still a long way to go".

Scese dalla metro, percorrendo insieme ad un discreto gruppo di persone il breve tragitto che portava alle scale e, poi, ad uscire in strada.  
Controllò l’orologio al polso: era di anticipo di una decina di minuti, nonostante se la fosse presa comoda. Beh, parlare di calma era un esagerato, ammise a se stesso con un mezzo sorriso; trovare un giorno libero non era così difficile, dal momento che la sua manager fortunatamente era una persona meticolosa, specie nell’organizzare gli impegni. Era raro che all’inizio della settimana non fosse in grado di dire a Jun cosa lo attendeva nei sei giorni seguenti, compresi i momenti liberi.  Aveva avuto l’immensa fortuna di un’intera giornata libera, e dopo neanche una settimana da quando Akira gli aveva dato una risposta; aveva temuto di dover aspettare molto di più per proporgli un appuntamento.  
Faticava ancora a credere di poterlo chiamare a quel modo, dopo tanto tempo in cui aveva taciuto su quanto provava e il periodo in cui – dopo essersi dichiarato – aveva atteso senza nemmeno sapere di stare aspettando _davvero_ qualcosa.  
Si era sentito tornare al liceo, quando in seconda scambiava ogni tanto un paio di mail con Akira senza che lui sospettasse nulla, e si sentiva contento già per il fatto di ricevere una risposta. Stupidamente, tra l’altro: Akira era sempre stato il tipo che non ignorava gli altri, salvo avesse un motivo per farlo e anche in quel caso a Jun non era mai capitato di assistere alla cosa.  
Uscito dalla stazione della metropolitana si avviò subito sulla sinistra, tenendo lo sguardo davanti a sé; era una fortuna che fosse una bella giornata, anche perché altrimenti gli occhiali da sole sarebbero stati, come dire… abbastanza ridicoli, benché servissero a farlo passare inosservato il più possibile.  
Alzò lo sguardo, cercando con gli occhi l’insegna di un bar preso come punto di riferimento per l’appuntamento, e riconobbe quasi subito Akira. Controllò una seconda volta l’ora, dal cellulare, approfittandone per scorrere di nuovo la mail dove si erano accordati: non si era sbagliato.  
«Ehi.» attirò l’attenzione dell’altro, che sembrò contento di vederlo finalmente e al tempo stesso doveva essersi perso nei suoi pensieri, visto che per un attimo parve confuso.  
«Ciao.»  
«Ho sbagliato orario? Credevo di essere in anticipo, ma…» azzardò, lasciando cadere la frase così. Lo vide portare una mano alla nuca, un gesto che si portava dietro dal liceo; Jun se ne preoccupò perché, per quanto ricordava, era qualcosa che faceva meccanicamente quando era a disagio. Forse non era più convinto riguardo quell’appuntamento.  
«No.» replicò « _Io_ ho sbagliato orario. Credevo di essere uscito per tempo… invece sono uscito un’ora prima.» borbottò, sentendosi stupido. Jun lo guardò sorpreso: «Avresti potuto mandarmi un messaggio, sarei uscito prima anch’io.» assicurò. Si era praticamente forzato a prendersela comoda, non sarebbe stato affatto un problema.  
Vide Akira scuotere la testa: «Tu sei sempre occupato durante la settimana, no? Con il lavoro, dico. E comunque ho preso un caffè, nel frattempo.» liquidò così la cosa, portando di nuovo la mano in tasca. Jun sorrise: il cosiddetto caffè non doveva avergli impegnato più di dieci minuti a dir tanto.  
Akira non era cambiato molto, dai tempi del liceo, a parte i lineamenti più simili a un uomo che a un ragazzino: era sempre stato basso, rispetto a molti compagni di classe, Jun compreso. Soprattutto i primi due anni, poi nell’estate tra secondo e terzo anno era cresciuto tutto insieme di una decina di centimetri, fermandosi lì. Ne aveva guadagnati pochi altri e attualmente non toccava nemmeno il metro e ottanta. Jun fu felice di essersi fermato poco oltre quella soglia: non aveva problemi con i ragazzi bassi, e anche quando Akira era non più di un metro e sessantacinque lo aveva sempre trovato carino da morire; sospettava però che all’altro non facesse piacere sentirselo dire ed era contento che la differenza tra loro non fosse troppa.  
«Stavo pensando» proprio l’altro interruppe quelle considerazioni «c’è qualcosa che non puoi mangiare? Sempre per il lavoro.»  
Jun scosse la testa: «Non direi. O meglio, se la tua proposta è mangiare quattro menù in un fast food potrei dover declinare l’offerta, ma in caso contrario possiamo andare dove preferisci, se non hai pranzato.» assicurò.  
Aveva mangiato qualcosa a casa, ma non tantissimo – per la verità aveva lo stomaco chiuso, quindi aveva più che altro sbocconcellato la frutta nel frigo.  
«Ho pranzato anche io, intendevo a cena.» disse Akira con naturalezza, una disinvoltura che durò ben quindici secondi netti prima che spostasse lo sguardo: «Insomma, se più tardi ci viene fame, non per forza una cena-cena.» si corresse, a disagio.  
Jun sperò che fosse solo una questione di rompere il ghiaccio. Sorrise incoraggiante: «D’accordo. Ti dispiace se passiamo in libreria?»

Per Akira quello non era il primo appuntamento _in assoluto_. Aveva partecipato a qualche _goukon_ , specialmente una volta entrato all’università, e aveva avuto un paio di relazioni – una breve, tra l’estate del secondo e del terzo anno, molto casta e l’altra tra la fine del liceo e il primo anno di università, durata un po’ di più e finita di comune accordo. Più o meno. Sospettava di essere stato insultato in separata sede, ma aveva preferito non indagare.  
Nonostante questo dire che quel pomeriggio era stato un completo disastro sarebbe stato riduttivo. Non erano accadute cose gravi singolarmente, aveva solo fatto la figura dell’imbecille omofobo e disagiato dall’appuntamento: iniziando dall’arrivare un’ora prima, al ritrattare ogni frase che suonasse vagamente come un invito un po’ troppo azzardato, finendo con il sembrare sulle spine per la maggior parte del tempo. Era sicuro che Jun se ne fosse accorto, anche se non aveva fatto altro che sorridergli e fingere di non averlo notato.  
Akira era a disagio, ma non per quel che credeva Jun: non c’entrava affatto non essere mai uscito con un ragazzo _in quel senso_ , per quanto risultasse sicuramente una novità per lui. Ma conosceva l’altro dal liceo, lo aveva sempre considerato un tipo a posto e anche interessante, condividendo con lui diversi gusti e riuscendo ad avere scambi di opinioni interessanti quando questo non succedeva. Era imbarazzato per due motivi: il primo era ricordare ancora distintamente la dichiarazione di Jun, che lo aveva colto del tutto impreparato. Più di una persona gli aveva detto che lo considerava un tipo intuitivo, eppure Akira non aveva mai avuto nemmeno un vago sentore per quanto riguardava i sentimenti del ragazzo nei suoi confronti. Secondo, aveva pensato e ripensato alla cosa, prima di dargli una risposta e aveva fatto passare una quantità di tempo che non aveva nemmeno il coraggio di pensare, men che meno dire a voce.  
Si sentiva orribile per quello, ma soprattutto perché dopo tutto il tempo passato a riflettere si era reso conto che forse Jun non gli era mai stato davvero indifferente, anche se non aveva nemmeno mai focalizzato con precisione di cosa si trattasse.  
Lo imbarazzava pensare a tante, troppe cose: Jun era stato male a causa sua, in quegli anni? Avrebbe potuto risparmiarglielo, se si fosse accorto prima di seguirlo con lo sguardo anche quando non era necessario?  
Gli aveva detto che potevano frequentarsi, e lo pensava. Ma non sapeva cosa aspettarsi e, soprattutto, non sapeva cosa _Jun_ si aspettasse.  
Né quanto fosse disposto ad attendere, in effetti.  
Pensarci continuamente per tutto il pomeriggio non era stata una grande idea, nonostante lo avesse fatto con le migliori intenzioni.  
«Vuoi prendere un caffè?» chiese Jun, tornato dal bagno e sedutosi nuovamente al tavolo del ristorante per famiglie dove si erano fermati a mangiare. Akira scosse la testa: «No, ma se tu ne vuoi ordina senza problemi.»  
«No, sono a posto così anch’io.» assicurò. Lo osservò per qualche istante, incerto, allungando poi una mano verso il cellulare e controllando l’ora; tornò quindi su Jun.  
  
«Hai impegni domani mattina? Voglio dire, è un problema se rientri tardi?»  
«No, ho un impegno ma è verso mezzogiorno. Perché, vuoi andare da qualche parte?» chiese incuriosito. Akira non aveva idea di come avrebbe interpretato la cosa l’altro, ma sperava nel modo giusto: voleva davvero farsi perdonare, e voleva anche sapere dove andava di solito Jun. Se si fossero frequentati – anche dopo quel pessimo primo appuntamento – molte cose che l’altro faceva lo avrebbero riguardato direttamente.  
«Sì.» ammise abbozzando un sorriso leggero «Portami dove vai tu di solito. A bere, con gli amici, dove preferisci.» propose, e vide per la prima volta Jun farsi incerto da quando si erano incontrati davanti al bar.  
«Uhm» mugugnò poco convinto «non è che non mi vada bene, ma… sei sicuro? C’è un locale dove vado di solito, ma…»  
«Va bene quello. Ovunque sia il locale mi va bene.» lo interruppe Akira. Si rendeva conto – più che altro ne aveva conferma – che tutta quell’insicurezza era colpa sua. Non solo del tempo che aveva impiegato a dargli una risposta quando si era dichiarato, ma anche e soprattutto il pomeriggio passato insieme, perdendosi in tutti quei pensieri complicati e nel proprio imbarazzo, ottenendo come unico risultato il timore abbastanza ovvio che leggeva nell’indecisione di Jun.  
Probabilmente temeva che vedendo i posti che frequentava si sarebbe convinto definitivamente che non faceva per lui; Akira non poteva giurare che non si sarebbe stupito né poteva assicurare al cento per cento una propria reazione completamente positiva, ma almeno di una cosa era sicuro e voleva che fosse chiara anche all’altro. Glielo doveva, decisamente.  
«Jun, ascoltami» pronunciò, guardandolo «so che non ti ho dato l’idea di essere a mio agio, ma non è per quello che credi tu. Soprattutto» e si sporse appena in avanti, preferendo che i fatti loro non venissero sentiti per sbaglio da un cameriere o da un tavolo vicino «che io ti frequenti o meno non dipende da un locale dove mi porterai una volta usciti da qui. Se non mi piacerà te lo dirò, ma frequento te, non un edificio. Ok?» chiese, tornando dritto sulla propria sedia.  
Vide Jun aprirsi in un sorriso così spontaneo e felice che si diede dell’idiota per averlo fatto stare sulle spine fino a quel momento.

Si erano dovuti spostare per un bel tratto, prima di arrivare in zona.  
Il locale gli aveva fatto una buona impressione, sia dall’esterno che una volta varcata la soglia: se non considerava la “stranezza” nel vedere all’improvviso diverse coppie di omosessuali tutte insieme, cosa a cui non potevi essere abituato se vivevi in Giappone – come in molti altri Paesi –, non era così tragico.  
Almeno finché un mano lo aveva palpato, e di sicuro non era Jun.  
Si voltò istintivamente, ritrovandosi davanti un ragazzetto a cui non avrebbe dato più di sedici anni; diciassette, volendosi impegnare. Jun lo anticipò: «Kei-chan, evita per cortesia.» disse con un sorriso leggero ma un chiaro monito nella voce, facendo scivolare la mano lungo il fianco, fino a prendere quella di Akira nella propria; gli rivolse uno sguardo quasi di scuse al quale non rispose in alcun modo, impegnato a morire di imbarazzo.  
«Eeeeh, Jun-Jun, non pensavo fosse il tuo ragazzo!» esclamò quello, ridacchiando divertito: «Peccato, ma buon per te. Ah, un sacco di mie compagne di classe sono tue fan, Jun-Jun, ti mandano un sacco di sospiri sognanti!» disse divertito, un cenno anche ad Akira prima di muoversi verso l’area con i tavoli.  
Jun lo guidò verso il bancone, invece: «Scusa. Per lui è come una specie di… saluto, lo fa un po’ con tutti.» ammise, in difficoltà per un comportamento al quale evidentemente doveva essere abituato ma che si rendeva conto potesse risultare piuttosto fuori luogo.  
Akira preferì non pensare al fatto che il sentirsi accalorato si rifletteva sul viso con un colorito improponibile; o almeno, avrebbe gradito se qualcuno non lo avesse fatto notare.  
«Ah, Jun-chan!» sentì esclamare, con in aggiunta un «Da quando ti piacciono i tipi più piccoli e timidi?»  
Si voltò, con in mente una mezza risposta che si perse da qualche parte quando inquadrò chi aveva parlato: era una donna, o meglio, i vestiti e il modo di fare lo erano, ma i lineamenti e la fisicità erano senza dubbio quelli di un uomo. Veniva verso di loro, l’aria divertita e il fare disinvolto.  
«Minako-san.» salutò Jun, lasciandogli la mano; prima che potesse aggiungere qualcosa, parlò lui stesso: «Non sono timido. Di solito non mi salutano…» “toccandomi il culo”, avrebbe voluto dire, ma lo risparmiò a tutti i presenti «con tanta confidenza. Tutto qui.» pronunciò, aggiungendo un cenno del capo come saluto.  
«Via, via, non c’è bisogno di ringhiare, sai?» lo prese in giro Minako, sedendosi e ordinando al barista dietro il bancone un cocktail: «Io sono Minako, piacere polpettina.»  
«Po—» si interruppe, sentendo Jun lasciarsi scappare quello che era un accenno di risata decisamente mal celato; si voltò quanto bastava a vederlo, con l’aria di chi era appena stato venduto al suo peggior nemico. La cosa non fece altro che far ridere apertamente sia lui che Minako.  
«Mi ricorderò di quanto stai ridendo.» lo minacciò.  
«S-Scusa, Akira, non… non volevo.»  
«Come no.» ribatté, pungolandogli un fianco giocosamente. Si rese conto che era il momento più rilassato di tutta la giornata, e se ne dispiacque ancora una volta, anche se fu grato a Minako. Le si rivolse più calmo e con l’ombra di un sorriso leggero, dietro il cipiglio (secondo lui) offeso: «Minako-san, quel nomignolo è orribile. Mi chiamo Akira.»  
Lei rise di nuovo.

Se avessero detto ad Akira che il momento più divertente di quella giornata sarebbe stato in un locale gay, non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Nonostante le parentesi piene di disagio – come il tizio che lo aveva palpato, o la sorpresa vedendo Minako – non era andata male, e soprattutto Jun era sembrato più tranquillo e a proprio agio, lì.  
A eccezione di quando lo aveva condotto al bancone, Jun non gli aveva preso la mano, né gli aveva rivolto altri gesti più intimi di quelli che si potevano avere nei confronti di un amico qualsiasi. Akira aveva cercato di capire come la cosa lo facesse sentire: il contatto con lui, stare mano nella mano, lo aveva imbarazzato ma non infastidito. Però ora, lungo la strada, si rendeva conto che forse lo stesso Jun si sarebbe sentito a disagio come anche nella metro, quando sedendo vicini era stato tentato di sfiorarla. Non che lui, improvvisamente, avesse tutto questa nonchalance, comunque.  
«Io sono quasi arrivato.» comunicò Jun, sorridendogli; Akira continuò a camminare: «Ti accompagno.»  
«Non c’è bisogno, davvero. Non credo che qualcuno verrà a importunarmi, non sono una ragazza.» scherzò su. Si voltò a guardarlo, le mani ancora in tasca e per nulla intenzionato a fare dietro-front: «Lo vedo che non sei una ragazza, Jun.» disse, facendo una pausa volutamente. Aveva la sensazione che l’altro fosse convinto che lui si fosse pentito di quell’appuntamento, convincendosi di poter frequentare solo ragazze «Ti accompagno perché mi va di farlo.» spiegò in aggiunta, proseguendo e sentendosi affiancare poco dopo.  
Non c’era poi molto da percorrere: Jun abitava in un condominio, l’appartamento ospitato in un edificio ben tenuto e che – poco ma sicuro – non era il tipico alloggio da universitario. Non dava su una strada principale, anzi, il quartiere era piuttosto tranquillo vista anche l’ora.  
Raggiunsero entrambi il portone ma, prima che Akira potesse dire qualcosa, l’altro lo anticipò: «Mi dispiace che l’appuntamento sia stato un disastro.» pronunciò, rivolgendogli un sorriso di scuse simile a quello di prima, nel locale «So che ti sei… sforzato. E lo apprezzo. È solo che» indugiò, osservandolo «non voglio metterti a disagio, quando stiamo insieme. Se ti prendo la mano, o se mi viene voglia di fare qualsiasi altra cosa. Non parlo necessariamente di qualcosa di intimo. Ma anche quello arriverebbe, prima o poi. E in ogni caso, vederci da… beh, non da amici significa che ci sono moltissime cose che non possiamo fare e che invece con una ragazza vanno bene. E io non penso di poter stare con una persona che ha paura di questa cosa, perché… è già difficile così.» ammise tutto d’un fiato. Era la prima volta che Jun non lo guardava direttamente negli occhi mentre parlava; nemmeno quando si era dichiarato aveva distolto lo sguardo come ora.  
«Io non so perché ti sei fatto quest’idea che io sia uscito con te perché ti vedo come una ragazza, Jun. A me sembra piuttosto evidente che tu non lo sia.» disse, forse brusco, anche se non avrebbe voluto.  
«Lo so.» lo interruppe l’altro «Non intendevo dire questo. So che non sei il tipo di persona che esce con qualcuno solo per farlo contento.» aggiunse, chiudendosi quindi nel silenzio.  
Era colpa sua, si disse. Aveva dato per scontato che Jun fosse più preparato di lui solo perché si era dichiarato per primo, o perché aveva scoperto al liceo di essere interessato ai ragazzi. In realtà ora vedeva solo che era il più insicuro, e probabilmente quello più ferito.  
Allungò una mano, prendendo quella altrui come al locale Jun aveva fatto con lui, intrecciando le dita con le proprie. Mosse un passo in avanti avvicinando l’altra mano al suo viso e gli sfiorò la guancia, accostandosi ancora fino a posare le labbra sulle sue. Un bacio leggero, un contatto semplice.  
Si scostò poco dopo, solo per ritrovare un viso completamente rosso. Sbuffò divertito, concedendosi un sorriso sincero e rivolgendogli uno sguardo pieno di affetto.  
«Non potrò baciarti in mezzo alla strada, ma non è un problema.» assicurò in un mormorio.


End file.
